


Harry to Keith

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master of Death Harry Potter, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Harry dies and is reborn as a boy called Keith in a world without magic, but in a universe filled with alien life.
Series: Reincarnated characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

"Avada Kedavra!" 

The next time I open my eyes all I can see is white. I sit up slowly, looking around in confusion. Aren't I supposed to be dead?

"Master," I hear a raspy voice say from behind me. I stumple to my feet and spin around, automatically reaching for my wand which... Isn't there? I look over the being in front of me somehow not knowing what he looks like event though I am looking right at him.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"You would know me as Death and you are my Master."

"You mean... finding all of the Deathly Hallows really does make you the Master of Death?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes."

"... okay... what does that mean for me?"

"It is your job as my Master to reincarnate through different dimensions."

"And do what?"

"Every dimension is different, just live normally and it will be fine."

"What about everyone back home?"

"When Voldermort killed you he killed his last Horcrux killing himself in the process."

"So they're all safe?"

"They are." I sigh in relief. "But..."

"But what?"

"Master, they are not worth your protection or trust."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." The next thing I know memories of all the people I thought I could trust talking about me behind my back, how they couldn't wait for me to be killed by Vooldermort so they wouldn't have to pretend to like me and so they could get access all of my money, flow into my head.

"...All of them?" I ask sadly.

"All of them except for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?!"

"He was the one to help Dobby help you escape from Malfoy Manor."

"That's... unexpected..." I sigh looking up at death. "What now?"

"You will be reincarnated." I'm about to ask more but the next thing I know I'm falling into darkness.

&&&

I now understand why people normally don't remember being babies. It is horrifying. Not just being born, but the boredom of not being able to do anything for yourself for ages afterward. I also know that my birth wasn't normal because of my new Mother. The first thing I opened my eyes to when I was born was a purple woman naming me Keith, who I now know was my Mother, but back then I didn't and I freaked out a little. She didn't stay long anyway. She left before my first birthday and my Dad left only a few years later. After that, I bounced around foster homes. No one kept me for long with all the weird things that happened around me because of accidental magic (sometimes on purpose,) and me not acting my age at all. I'm pretty sure I have PTSD from the war with Voldermort with all the nightmares and flashbacks I have never knowing what will trigger them. 

This continues until I meet Shiro when I'm fifteen.

I had just run away from my latest foster home. They're worse than the Dursleys. The Dursleys only hurt me a few times when Vernon snapped or Dudley was Harry hunting, but the family I'm with right nows father Jack hits me to release stress. At first, I lived with it, but he was drunk this time and had picked up a knife after the usual beating, so I ran getting a cut on my shoulder as I passed him. I run and run until I reach an empty park. I walk to the playground and sit on a swing to check my injuries. I slowly lift my shirt and wince at all of the large purple bruises I have on my chest and stomach from being kicked.

"Hey, kid!" I quickly drop my shirt and turn towards the voice. Standing around ten meters behind me is a young man with black hair. "Are you alright?"

Before I can really think about an answer I automatically say, "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," he says incredulously. He's right. There's blood dripping down my arm from the cut on my shoulder.

"I've had worse." That's when I hear pounding footsteps and familiar yelling.

"Get back here you little shit! I'm not done with you!" The man turns to see Jack storming towards me before stepping between us. I stare at him in shock. No one has actually stood up for me before.

"Don't come any closer," he warns.

"Huh?!" Jack slurs. "Like I'll let you stop me from teaching this little punk a lesson."

The man pulls out his phone presses a button and holds it to his ear.

"Hello? I need the police." Jack pales. "There's a man trying to hurt a kid." I don't comment on being called a kid no matter how much I want to. Jack takes one last look at me, scowls and then he runs. The man tells the phone the name of the park we're at before hanging up and turning to me his hands out in a placating gesture like he's trying to calm a wild animal. It's only then that I realize that I'm shaking.

"Hey. It's okay," he starts, stepping towards me. "My name is Shiro. What's yours?"

"Keith."

"Okay, Keith. Can I touch you? I need to check your injuries." I nod shakily still in shock that someone had helped me. He checks me over and by the end, he looks murderous. I try to hold back the flinch and fail spectacularly. His face softens and he apologizes. It's then that the police arrive, two officers walk over. Shiro meets them and talks to them before turning to me. "The officers have some questions, can you talk to them?" I nod slowly and one of the officers move in front of me.

I wasn't planning to but I end up telling them everything, Shiro moving to my side and laying a hand on my shoulder in support. In the end, they send me to the hospital with Shiro saying that they'll take care of it. I end up falling asleep straight after getting treated, feeling exhausted.

I wake the next day to Shiro standing next to my bed with a thoughtful frown.

"Keith!" he calls once he sees me awake.

"Shiro?" I mumble, still half asleep.

"I actually need to talk to you." He looks kinda nervous for some reason. "Well, you don't really have anywhere to go right now so... I was wondering if you would like me to foster you?" he asks slowly. I blink at him in wide-eyed shock. "I mean you don't have to! They could find someone else or..."

"Yes," I state cutting him off. "I would like to live with you." Relief spreads across his face and I let out a small smile. He seems nice. Maybe... maybe I can finally have a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

"There's no way it was a pilot error! Shiro wouldn't crash!"

"Well apparently he wasn't as good as everyone made.." they're cut off by my fist breaking their nose.

That had been the final line.

I was kicked out.

I didn't care. I only went to the garrison because of Shiro. No matter how much I want to see space I wouldn't have gone there without him. Now that he's... missing, I follow my magic when it calls me to a hut in the middle of nowhere telling me to search. I do so. For the next six months, I stay alone in that little hut searching for answers to where my brother in everything but blood is. I eventually find a place covered in markings which predict the arrival of something coming soon. When I'm not trying to decipher them I'm training my magic and the fighting styles Shiro taught me or going out on my hoverbike.

Finally the night the marks spoke of comes and as I expected something arrives. A strange ship crashes close to the garrison and is quickly surrounded by their staff. Whatever. I can get past them. I set up everything I need. I get on my hoverbike move away from the bombs and pull out the trigger.

'BOOM!'

As the people from the garrison all head off to check on the explosion, I sneak inside the temporary place they put up. I pull up my face maks and open the last door. Inside are three people in hazmat suits all standing around an unconscious... is that Shiro!? I don't have time to be relieved since the three people are running at me. I take them all out easily before moving to Shiro's side. Relief fills me. He's alive. I cut the straps holding him down with my knife, put his arm over my shoulder to support him as I lift him off the table he was on.

"Nope. No, you..." I look over to see a tanned boy coming towards me two other people behind him. "No, no, no. No, you don't. I'm saving Shiro."

The boy puts Shiros other arm around his shoulders as I ask, "who are you?"

"Who am I?" He sounds extremely offended. "Uh, the names Lance." When I show no reaction he blinks before continuing with, "we were in the same class in the garrison." I honestly don't remember him, but then again, I didn't really pay attention to anyone at the garrison.

"Really? Are you an engineer?" I ask.

"No, I'm a pilot! We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck." We were? Wait. I remember him now.

"Oh wait. I remember. Weren't you a cargo pilot?" It comes out a lot harsher then I meant, but what can I do? I haven't talked to anyone in months and when I did it was only Shiro.

"Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now, thanks to you washing out."

"Well, congratulations," I reply really just wanting to get out of here with Shiro. So I start walking, the others following. We make it to my hoverbike just as the garrisons people get back to where they were holding Shiro.

"Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" another person I don't recognise asks as they climb on the back not waiting for a reply. I roll my eyes as I sit at the front, only to jolt as the hoverbike tilts back at the sudden weight of my new passengers.

"Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" the third and smallest person asks.

"No," I reply, starting up the bike while watching some garrison cars get closer. It lifts off the ground with a rumble and I turn it and fly in the opposite direction of the garrison.

"Why am I holding this guy?" the smallest person asks.

"Hey! We did all fit!" the second guy shouts ignoring his friends' question. 

I ignore both of them as I try to get away from the garrison. Which I do... by driving off a cliff... but what's important is that we all get to my hut in one piece. Once we're their Shiro is placed on the couch and I'm introduced to the two people I don't know Hunk and Pidge. I stay with them a few minutes before Lances muttering about me forgetting him gets on my nerves and I make my way outside to wait for Shiro to wake. Shiro soon joins me and we stand together in silence for a minute before I speak.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he replies.

"So, what happened out there?" I ask letting my curiosity take over. "Where were you?"

"I wish I could tell you," Shiro answers with a sigh. "My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an alien ship, but somehow I escaped. It's all a blur." He then turns to me. "How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" 

"You should come see this," I say leading back to the hut. I pull the sheet off the board of information on the markings I found to show Shiro and the other three.

"What have you been working on?" Shiro mutters.

I try to think of how I can explain it without the word 'magic' popping up and settle on, "I can't explain it really. After getting booted from the garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn to this place. It's like something... some energy was telling me to search."

"For what?" he asks.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area." I point to where the cave is on a map I have on the board. "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
